


"A Birthday? Oh yeah, I have one of those..."

by Soulstarian_Loover



Category: Original Work, Soulstarian Saviors
Genre: F/F, Si-fi/fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstarian_Loover/pseuds/Soulstarian_Loover
Summary: Jenny is a busy business woman who often forgets when its her own birthday.Luckily for her, she has a bff and a wife who care enough to remind her.





	"A Birthday? Oh yeah, I have one of those..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original short story about my original characters. 
> 
> If you wanna know more, feel free to ask me! :)
> 
> ((I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I LITERALLY FORGOT MY OWN OC's BIRTHDAY ASSDFWJHBDJVEH))

Jenny has been a multi-trillionaire for a long time.

Being rich can often make someone very busy. Having to not only focus on all the money your making but also on all the businesses you own that make you said money. Having to attend a lot of meetings and still make time for your various careers and interviews.

Its exhausting and mentally taxing. But Jenny wouldn’t change a damn thing about it.

She actually enjoyed being busy. Being busy just means you're making money!

Being busy however, did make Jenny forget one thing: Her own Birthday.

Now, it's not like Jenny completely forgets the day she was born. After all, she has to sign dozens of contracts a day that require she put her date of birth: 06/13/220X( 9) .

But when the day actually arrives, Jenny often doesn’t even realize its her birthday until Glenn sends her multiple happy birthday messages on all her social medias. And even after that Jenny will still forget as the day goes on.

Jenny has been alone for a majority of her life as a successful business woman , So it's not like anyone was really around to celebrate with her.

If Jenny remembers correctly, her last birthday was during her final year of high school. The entire school threw a giant birthday bash just for her, “the kindest popular girl” in their school’s history. It was amazing.

Jenny never dated anyone long enough for them to have a chance to celebrate it either. Always getting dumped because she “didn’t have enough time for them” or her supposed “anger issues” and herself dumping others who clearly only liked her for her status and looks.

Jenny thought she actually had a chance when she married Drake. But that bastard turned out to also be a gold-digger and robbed the money from their joined account to become the second richest person in the galaxy. She divorced his ass a month before her birthday. 

It’s gotten to the point where Jenny just doesn’t tell anyone her birthday. (not that she really needs to, anyone could just look her up nowadays.)

It's not like it mattered anyway, Jenny’s used to it by now. In fact, she no longer had an urge to even celebrate at all anymore. 

But then she met Kyra.

Five years after her divorce, Jenny met Kyra and her sisters on that battlefield. The US Military was attacking the unknown alien race and Jenny used her friendship with the President (and her power as the provider of their funding) to call an immediate cease-fire.(she also kicked their ass with her umbrella but that's besides the point)

The aliens, with no place to go, ended up living with Jenny upon her insistence. Jenny may be rich and angry, But she was still a kind person. These new aliens are all the way from the yet to be explored Andromeda Galaxy after all. They don’t know anything about Earth or any other planet in the Milky Way for that matter.

Jenny found herself falling in love with Kyra quicker than she would have liked to admit. After only a few weeks she was head over heels for this adorable fire baby. 

She refused to say anything. She was disappointed in herself. After all her failed relationships and her one failed marriage, Jenny vowed to never allow herself to fall in love again.

Besides, falling in love with the alien was stupid. What if their species didn’t even know the concept of love? Or what if they did? Kyra would probably never want to be with a human, or any other species for that matter.

Jenny was content with suffering in silence until Kyra came to her one day. Not only did the alien confess her feelings, but she had also mentioned something about Jenny being her “soulmate.”

Jenny was familiar with the term. Drake had said it to her in his vows five years ago. She was going to ignore the statement, but Kyra quickly made it clear that, for Soulstarians, it was much more than a simple term. It was a dictionary definition word that was not thrown around lightly.

Apparently a Soulstarian’s magic is capable of choosing a person that is guaranteed to be the love of their life.

Jenny had tried everything to find love...so why not give alien magic the benefit of the doubt?

Some time after that Jenny and Kyra got married and the rest is history.

Jenny was excited to go home after a long day. Kyra’s cooking has become the favorite part of her mornings, afternoons, and evenings. 

She walked outside of Jenny Enterprises expecting to see her limousine but instead she saw Glenn.

“Glenn, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“Oh hey Jen! Kyra sent me!” Her BFF responded happily.

“Why?”

“She said she had something to do and she couldn’t make you dinner tonight. So she sent me to make sure you got something to eat. Wanna grab a bite?”

Jenny was confused. Her and Kyra had been married for about eight months now. During that time, Jenny had learned that Kyra was something called an Alpha. As an Alpha, Kyra had an innate desire to provide for her soulmate in one way or another. It was difficult at first. Jenny was very independent. She had money so she never had trouble acquiring anything she desired. She had her own home, could defend herself pretty well. (both verbally and physically)

Kyra actually started to feel depressed and started to become a little agitated. Feeling like she was useless to her soulmate.

Despite all of Jenny’s skills and talents, she couldn’t cook or clean for herself due to a lack of time and a lack of skill in the cooking area. She had an in-home chef and house-keeper she paid but Jenny found them a different job with a fellow celebrity while Kyra took over the cooking and cleaning aspect of her life.

Ever since then Kyra has been sure to have breakfast ready in the mornings, lunches dropped off in the afternoons, dinner ready in the evenings, and the mansion spotless everyday. She took it very seriously. 

So Jenny wondered what on Earth could be so important that Kyra would abandon her task.

Was she off fighting a mutant experiment? No, if she was it would have been all over the internet by now. And she would not have the time to tell Glenn to come get her since those kind of attacks happen randomly. 

So what could it be? 

Jenny shrugged it off. Maybe it was none of her business. Kyra didn't text or call but she bothered to send Glenn so maybe everything was okay anyway. 

Glenn, being the weirdo air-head that he is, told her limousine's A.I. not to come get her. So they walked to some restaurant that she had never been to but Glenn said the burgers were amazing. 

They ate and chatted and then hung out some more upon Glenn's insistence. 

Finally Glenn got a phone call and, upon hanging up, he started to act all tired like he was ready to call it a night.

"Welp, I'm beat! Wanna head back to your place?" 

"I've been saying I was ready to go home for the past three hours…" Jenny said, annoyance in her tone. 

Glenn smiled, un-phased. "Cool, I'll get us a ride!" 

Jenny hated how much tolerance she had for the guy. 

Glenn got a ride through one of those service car apps. Jenny personally tried to avoid these things, as their A.I were prone to being hacked and people have been kidnapped in these, being taken to alternate locations.

But Jenny was tired and her feet hurt. So she got in without much protest. 

Upon arriving home, Jenny was confused to see every light in the mansion was cut off. Was no one home? It was hard to tell since the only car in the driveway was her own limousine. Her new family didn't need cars since they could all fly. 

Were they all asleep? Strange. They usually stayed up for a while since they didn't need as much sleep as humans. 

Jenny walked in and turned on the lights only to be scared out of her mind when a bunch of people yelled "SURPRISE!!!" In her face. 

On instinct, Jenny whipped out her umbrella, ready to blast these assholes out of her home.

"Baby wait!! Hold your fire!!" 

"Kyra??" Jenny questioned upon hearing her wife's voice. She lowered her weapon and looked around to see that everyone here was one of her employees as well as people she met during her career.

And party decorations. Everywhere. 

"Kyra...what the hell..??" 

Kyra walked up to her and began fidgeting nervously. 

"W-well, Jenny, I um..I found out today was your birthday and um...well, I also f-found out that you never celebrate it anymore so I uh..surprise party!! H-happy birthday sweetheart!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JENNY!" Everyone else yelled. 

It was her birthday today? Oh yeah, she has one of those. Did Glenn send her birthday messages and she didn't notice? 

Oh well. She put on a smile, saying thank you to everyone before the party began. 

While everyone was destroying her house, Jenny walked onto her balcony for some fresh air.

“Jenny?” A sweet familiar voice came from behind her. A wonderful contrast to the loud party music she was hearing earlier. “I saw you come out here, I thought you’d want some water?” Kyra offered the red plastic cup nervously.

“Thank you, baby.” Jenny happily took the water. It felt good going down her alcohol-dry throat.

“You okay?” Kyra asked.

“Yeah, just needed a breather.”

“You..Do you like the party?”   
  


“Huh? Oh, yeah! Sure it's great. I'm not a big fan of surprises like that but, I’m having fun.”

“Okay..Good.”

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they admired the soft glow of the moon together. 

“It was Glenn’s idea. He, convinced me to do it.” Kyra said smiling.

“That makes more sense!” Jenny chuckled. “So that’s why he didn’t send me any birthday messages! He was keeping this whole shabang a secret. I didn’t even realize it was my birthday till everyone shouted at me downstairs.”

“Wait, you didn’t know it was your birthday today?”

“Nah, somewhere along my journey of becoming the richest person in the Milky Way, I became so busy I began...forgetting my own birthday.”

“Well...That's a relief..” Kyra let out a sigh.

“Why?”

“Well, I didn’t know either. So when Glenn randomly mentioned it earlier, I felt like...I can’t believe she wouldn’t tell me something like that! Y’know?”

“Oh..sorry honey. It wasn’t on purpose! I really did just forget.”

“Yeah. I see that now. But Are you really that busy?”

“Yeah. Not to mention, before you guys, I never really had anyone I wanted to tell. But it kept slipping my mind. I figured you’d just look it up eventually.”

Kyra laughed. “Good point, but I’ve never felt the urge to research you. Since we are Soulmates and all.”

“Yeah. Besides, I don’t need the media filling my wife’s head with nonsense anyway. One time there was an article about me where somebody swore on their life they saw me cheating on Drake during our marriage.”

“WhAT??”

“My reaction exactly! You know me, I’m the most loyal motherfucker a person could ask for! I haven’t cheated on anything my whole life. The article was bullshit anyway. It was a picture of Glenn and I hanging out but whatever stalker-paparazzi took the photo heavily blurred out Glenn to make it seem like I was with someone else entirely.”

“Why...Why would someone..?”

“Just one of the things that come with fame, someone always wants to start drama. Now that your married to me you might wanna get used to it. If you have never researched me, then don’t even  _ think _ about researching yourself. I bet there’s an article out there about you right now.”

  
  


“B-but I haven’t done anything!” Kyra exclaimed, already embarrassed about something she hasn’t even done or will ever do.

“Don’t worry about it, cute stuff. Lets just go back to the party, yeah?”

Kyra smiles as they walk back into the party.

“By the way, when’s your birthday babe?” Jenny asked.

“Oh! Its Decembuary 45th!” Kyra said happily.

  
“.....what the fuck is a  **_decembuary_ ** ???”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original short story about my original characters. 
> 
> If you wanna know more, feel free to ask me! :)
> 
> ((I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I LITERALLY FORGOT MY OWN OC's BIRTHDAY ASSDFWJHBDJVEH))


End file.
